Irresistible
by aristocratic dragon
Summary: Slash! Draco overhears Harry's guy friends' conversation. Everything seems fine until they confess that they secretly like Harry. What will Draco do now that he learns Harry isn't just his's anymore?


A/N: Hi guys! This songfic was just conceptualized and written a minute ago. Surprising isn't it? I suddenly wrote something without waiting for so long! Probably the effects of listening to the song too much. Hehehehe! This fic goes to Veron and Paige! Thank you for the lyrics! The song comes from the Corrs. The song is nice, you should listen to it. Sorry for the bad grammar and typo errors. So, R/R! ENJOY & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!

****

Irresistible

Lyrics by The Corrs

__

You're irresistible, you're mine

Don't want you for the weekend  
Don't want you for a day  
Don't need a love divided  
Don't wanna feel this way  
See I want you to need me (the way I need you)  
Just like I need you (the way I see you)  
And I want you to see me  
Like no-one before

It was another normal day when I've found myself spying in the Gryffindor common room again. I am pretty lucky I guess, since I am a Slytherin. I bought an Invisibility Cloak just like Potter's (I know he has one!) at that weird store at Hogsmeade. Good thing nobody ever goes there, I was free to purchase one. It was quite expensive, I shed tons of money for that one. Heck I had to trick my dad in giving me money. I told him I still needed to buy some materials in Hogsmeade, good thing he bought it. But don't get me wrong, it was well worth it! Also, I asked Crabbe and Goyle to pay some first year Gryffindor student to tell them the password. And voila! I am now inside this sacred dwelling of my love. I usually watch him chatting with his guy friends. I've listened to their conversation a couple of times. They talk about girls, Quidditch, how much they despise Prof. Snape…the typical stuff. But this time, Harry was nowhere to be found. Sitting on their beds were Longbottom, Thomas, and Weasley. I stood at the corner and listened to their conversation, hoping to fish out details of Harry's location. 

The door suddenly swerved open as Finiggan entered the boy's dormitory. He sat on his own bed, joining the conversation. "Where's Harry?" he called out. _Nice one, Seamus_. "Oh, Harry? He's at the bathroom, taking a shower," replied Thomas. _Ooooh…Harry's taking a shower…_

I gently walked towards the bathroom's open door when a word from Finnigan heeded me, causing me to halt my tracks. 

__

You're irresistible, you're natural, physical  
It's indefinable, you're magical, illogical  
So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

"Hey guys, honestly, don't you think that Harry is just great?" he said, lowering his voice.

__

Yeah, I know that, I thought as I retreated to my original position at the corner. 

"Yeah, I think so too. He's so handsome, isn't he?" added Thomas. "You're so lucky Ron, you get to be with him everyday," Finnigan said as he sat on Ron's bed and shoved his ribs. Ron had the grace to blush and then added, "Yeah, being by Harry's side brightens up my day you know." The others went to sit nearer Weasley and Finnigan, wanting to hear more. 

__

What!?! Are all these I am hearing true? I can't believe they also like Harry! I thought I was the only one who likes him (besides the girls of course). And now these guys just blurt out they like Harry? How could they? They do not have the right to slobber over MY Harry!

"Um, guys, I think what you're doing is just absolutely wrong. No offense but are you gays or something?" Longbottom suddenly said with concern. _That's right Longbottom! Convince your friends to not-like Potter._

"Oh, come one Neville. We do not care about stuff like that now. Admit it, you think Harry's hot too right?" Thomas said. The others suddenly chimed in with Thomas's teasing until suddenly they cracked him up. "Okay, okay! I admit it! I do think Harry's hot. Just a bit," he suddenly admitted.

With that, my temper started boiling hot again, but of course I was aware I shouldn't start scandalizing. _I thought Longbottom actually did something correct, but he didn't!_

"You know what, I actually went nuts one time when Harry patted me on the shoulder! That was just too great!" Finnigan added.

"Yeah, I love the feeling when his arm brushes against mine. His soft skin, his green eyes, and his tousled black hair are just so beautiful," Thomas replied to Finnigan's experience.

"I started to like Harry when I watched him play Quidditch. I found so much charisma in him," Neville uttered.

"But you know what's the best? It was when Harry whispered something in my ear. I got so excited! His hot breath and deep voice were just so alluring!" Ron shared.

"I secretly liked him for five years now," Finnigan confessed. With that, the boys suddenly started to chime in and agree with him.

I just could stand to hear this anymore! I felt that I might be popping up in a minute so I quickly rushed to the open doors of the bathroom to look for Harry. 

__

So can't you see I'm tortured  
Oh, can't you hear my pain  
If you just let me show you  
I'll be your summer rain  
Then you'll feel that you want me (the way I'm feeling)  
The way I want you (the way I want you)  
And you know nothing's better  
It's like nothing before

******Back in the boy's dorm******

"Hey guys, let's go check on Harry!" Ron suggested. "Yeah, great idea," the others answered at the same time. They began to stand up lazily and smoothed their beds.

******Back to Draco******

__

You're irresistible, you're natural, physical  
It's indefinable, you're magical, illogical  
So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

I tried to look for which cubicle Harry might be in. As I was already standing in front of the last cubicle, its door suddenly opened. I jolted a bit, not expecting him to come out at that instance. My jaw dropped to the ground as I saw him beneath the semi-transparent cloth of the cloak. Boy was he hot! He looked so fresh, his lower body was wrapped in a dark red towel, exposing his vigorous torso. His hair was wet and tousled, his hand smoothed it out a bit. He wasn't wearing his glasses, revealing his deep green eyes. He was standing beside me, he smelled good too. _Yummy_.

I thought everything was going smoothly when I suddenly decided to move a little farther from him. As I suddenly stepped away, my Invisibility cloak suddenly slipped off me! I was too busy staring at him that I didn't notice he was stepping on it!

__

Oops! He was startled to see me suddenly appearing from nowhere! "Whoa!" he yelped as he jumped backwards. 

"Blasted Draco! Bloody hell! What are you doing here!? How did you get in here!?" he whispered, turning berserk for a while. 

I found this the opportunity to finally make my move, to make him mine once and for all. I started walking toward him, he started stepping backward of course. I finally pinned him to the wall. _I guess this is it!_

Now you feel what I'm feeling  
(Don't you feel what I'm feeling)  
Don't you know that it's more  
(It can take you places)  
It can take you places  
Like never before

I suddenly leaned toward him and aimed at his red full lips. As I was kissing him, he seemed to resist my kiss. But as I pressed on his lips harder, he just surprisingly gave in. 

I grabbed him by the neck, and suddenly pried his mouth open to give way for my tongue. I slowly slid my arms to his waist, as we were steadily snogging each other. 

Gasps and voices suddenly erupted from behind, causing us to detach and jump backwards. 

"HARRY!?! What were you just doing with DRACO!?!" 

I then saw that those shrieky, petty voices came from Thomas, Longbottom, Weasley and Finnigan. They were staring at us with eyes wide open, probably too disgusted with what they saw. Or probably, too jealous.

I finally managed to give them a devious grin. _Hah! Whose Harry is he now? _

You're irresistible, you're natural, physical  
It's indefinable, you're magical, illogical  
So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

+++++++++++++++++

Hope you enjoyed that one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!! Thanks!


End file.
